Don't Bully Chat's Princess
by roxan1930
Summary: When she hears Chloé badmouthing Chat Noir Marinette can't help but defend her partner, only to become the target of the mayor's daughter herself. Luckily it turns out that her partner always has her back like she has his.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Don't Bully Chat's Princess**

"Alright, class! You all have an hour of exploring to do in the garden before coming back." Madame Bustier told her class as they all stood at a beautiful park full of beautiful flowers.

Today their teachers had decided that since it was such nice weather for the last few days, to take the students out for some fresh air but of course not without giving them a chance to learn anything.

"Hey, Marinette! Now I can finally show you the new picture I got of Ladybug!" Alya was right away at her friend's side, pushing her phone under the girl's nose.

Marinette hummed with a small smile as she looked at the screen to see herself as her alter ego standing slightly crouched down with her yoyo in hand, ready to leap and leave the scene after having defeated another akuma.

While it looked like she had been oblivious to her friend at the moment, she had spotted Alya long ago and had stalled just long enough to allow her to taker a photo as she knew how happy it would make the runner of the LadyBlog.

"It looks great, Alya!" she smiled at her friend while beamed happily.

"I know! You wouldn't believe how bummed I was when I got home too late and couldn't straight away upload it on my blog!" the glasses wearing girl complained and Marinette stifled a giggle.

"Calm done, dude! You've already got like a billion pics of Ladybug on your blog!" Nino said as he and Adrien came to join the girls.

Marinette felt herself turn red upon seeing her crush and quickly hid behind Alya.

"So? One can never have enough pictures of Ladybug!" Alya yelled dramatically.

"What about Chat Noir?" Marinette suddenly asked and her friends turned to look at her.

"What about him?" Nino asked.

"The LadyBlog. I know it has a lot of pictures of Ladybug on it but I barely ever see any of Chat Noir." the bluenette explained herself and Alya hummed in thought.

"There you're saying something… I better try and get some shots from him too." she mussed to herself.

"I'm sure he'll be more than willing to pose if you ask him." Adrien grinned and Marinette smiled to herself.

She knew for sure that her kitty would be delighted if Alya asked him if he would be willing to pose.

Sure, she didn't mind all the attention but she really wished people would give her partner some more credit too.

After all, without him she would never be able to beat all the akuma she faced.

"Ewww! Who would want to see a picture a Chat Noir?!" the nasty voice of their classmate Chloé Bourgeois screeched.

Turning around the group of friends spotted the blonde girl walking the way with a smirk, obviously planning to try and ruin their day.

"Ugh! What do you want this time, Chloé?" Marinette asked in annoyance.

"Oh, I was just planning to take my Adrikins with me and away from you losers but I couldn't help but hear you mentioning that dumb Chat Noir!" Chloé snickered to herself.

"You've been eavesdropping on us, you mean." Alya growled but Chloé ignored her.

"And what's so dumb about Chat Noir?!" Marinette cried out, causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

Heck, she had even surprised herself with how protective she felt towards her partner when someone like Chloé started insulting him.

Still, she wanted to defend her kitty so she would!

"Chat Noir doesn't deserve to be treated like he's less than Ladybug! He deserves just as much respect as she does!" she yelled and she could see Adrien smiling at her, looking proud for some reason.

Chloé stared at her for a moment before pulling herself together and laughing at Marinette.

"Ohhh… You're hilarious, Marinette! Just why would anyone respect Chat Noir?! He's just some lame stray who follows the real hero Ladybug around! All he does is make stupid puns, get in the way and needs to be saved by Ladybug!" the blonde screeched and Marinette growled.

She could see Adrien leaving from the corner of her eye but at the moment she didn't even care.

She just felt too angry with how the snobby brat before her treated Chat, even with all the times he saved her!

"Just following Ladybug around needing to be saved by her?! Do you have any idea what you're talking about?!" she yelled and she felt herself start to tremble in anger.

"All this time Chat Noir has been fighting and putting himself in danger to protect everyone including you and your ungrateful butt! Remember the first akuma? Chat Noir was the one to leap into action right away while Ladybug panicked and just wondered what to do! He was new at the job too but he didn't hesitate to protect everyone! And now! Now he's always there whenever there's an akuma around! Sure, he gets into trouble every now and then but that's usually because he always acts as a living shield for Ladybug to save her! He always puts her before himself! Even when fights are over he always tries to look if she's hurt and when she leaves he stays not just for the news! I've seen for myself how he always takes it upon himself to check on the akumatized victims and the people who had been near the fights! He's a great hero who's no less than Ladybug!" Marinette yelled her heart out and when she was done she felt she was slightly out of breath.

Looking around she saw that most of her classmates had heard her and had gathered around.

"You know, she's got a point. Back when I got back to normal Chat Noir had supported me for a while." Ivan suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, I remember that too." Mylene nodded.

Murmurs or agreement filled the crowd and Marinette felt satisfied to see she had opened up some eyes.

"Ugh! Whatever! He's still just another loser that wastes Ladybug's time if you ask me!" Chloé spoke loudly, raising her nose in the air.

"Well, nobody asked you so why don't you just shut up already?" Alya snapped back.

"As if! Let's just state the real facts! Chat Noir is a lame loser and Marinette as an even bigger loser for liking him! Then again, it shouldn't be such a surprise! After all, she's never had any good taste in anything! Not in clothes, designing, music, food and now apparently also not in heroes!" Chloé refused to shut up and Marinette felt herself shrink back at the insults.

Yes, she knew Chloé was just being her usual mean self but it still hurt.

" _Meowch_! Guess you really don't like me or her, huh?" another voice suddenly asked.

' _Wait, a se_ _cond!_ _I know that voice!_ ' Marinette thought before looking up a tree where the voice had come from and sure enough there was Chat Noir, sitting in one of the tree's branches.

"Chat Noir!" she cried out and she heard her classmates gasp all around her.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" the boy grinned at her before leaping out of the tree and landing perfectly next to her.

He winked at her in greeting before turning to address the gaping Chloé.

"Listen, I actually don't really care if you like me or not but do you really have to pick on my friend?" he casually asked.

" _FRIEND?!_ " it seemed that one word snapped Chloé out of her trance to stare at the hero in front of her.

"Yep!" Chat said, making a popping sound at the 'p' before grinning at all of Marinette's gaping classmates.

"Please be careful or your faces are gonna stay like that! I know Ladybug's powers are _miraculous_ but I'm not sure if she could fix that!" he joked and most of them closed their mouths.

Seeing that the leather clad hero gave a nod in approval before looking at Alya.

"You're that girl who runs the LadyBlog, right?" he asked her and Alya nodded with a grin, losing some of her shock but still a little speechless.

"I'm guessing that while everyone wants to know how I know Marinette here," Chat wrapped an arm around Marinette's shoulders "you must be the most curious, right?"

That seemed to snap Alya back to normal as she gasped and looked over at her best friend, everyone else following her exhample.

All the attention made Marinette unconciously lean more against her partner.

Sure, as Ladybug she could handle people staring at her and wanting to talk to her but when it happened when she was plain old Marinette she felt overwhelmed by it.

Weather he noticed her discomfort or not, Chat spoke up again.

"It's actually all because of Chloé here that Marinette and I met." he lightly rubbed Marinette's shoulder with the hands he had around her and used his free to gesture at Chloé.

"Me!?" Chloé cried out in disbelief.

"Yes, you. Now, please don't interrupt me anymore." Chat waved her off and the class snickered at the brat's offended face that strongly resembled a fish.

"Anyway~ Once upon a time miss Bourgeois had once again pissed someone off enough to get them akumatized." Chat looked at Nathaniel who flinced but calmed down when nobody seemed angry at him.

In fact, most of them were giving Chloé the _'Why can't you just stop being a bitch and get a life?'_ -look.

Chat cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again and continued.

"So a poor unfortunate soul got akumatized and like all of them he wanted revenge on the one who wronged him." another pointed look at Chloé.

"Luckily my lady and I were around and took care of the danger which just happened to be a giant hair-dryer that was honestly harmless other then messing up some hair a little." once again Chloé shrieked in protest while the rest laughed.

"So after we beat the _threat_ the akuma escaped and Ladybug and I went to visit Chloé to try and gather information about the situation and to guard her since it was obvious she was the target, though she wasn't really much help since she kept talking about how everyone _adores_ her while I'm pretty sure the only ones who do so are her daddy and her supposed to be friend that's actually just a slave." Chat rolled his eyes at that part, many teens doing the same.

"Ah! Excuse you! I'll have you know that everyone loves me more the anyone else!" the annoying blonde screamed.

Chat sighed heavily before holding his arms up in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, does anybody here except Sabrina _like_ Chloé here?!" he yelled loudly.

" _Hell no!_ " Alix took it upon herself to answer for everyone.

"Ugh! Who cares about you losers anyway?! At least Ladybug adores me and that's all that matters!" Chloé simply refused to shut up.

While Marinette was well aware that the mayor's daughter was Always living in a fantasy world were eveyone loves her, hearing her going on about how Ladybug who was Marinette (even if Chloé technically didn't know that) loved her was too much.

"No she doesn't! Ladybug can't stand you!" she yelled before she could stop herself.

"And what do _you_ know, Maritrash?" Chloé sneered and Marinette was about to answer when Chat did it for her.

"Her name is _Marinette_ and she knows truth apparantly! In fact, please allow me to return to my story! So Ladybug and I were stuck guarding Chloé who was being her usual self and Ladybug actually got so fed up she left me to deal with her on my own." he didn't even try to hide his annoyance at Ladybug and Marinette felt a little guilty for having left the poor cat boy to deal with the biggest brat of Paris.

"Not the nicest thing she did to me considering how Chloé pretty much forced me to do her homework!" multiple sympathetic noises were made upon hearing that.

"Dude, you made _Chat Noir_ do your homework?" Nino cried out in disbelief.

"Why is that a problem? He said physics are his favorite subject and I couldn't just go and do the work on my own!" was the answer he for and everyone groaned again.

"That was also the first and last time I ever reveal something personal about myself to you, no matter how small it may seem." Chat sighed while Marinette patted his back as her guilt grew upon hearing her partner got stuck doing what she herself had refused and tried to get Sabrina to refuse too.

"Why did you even go along with it?" Juleka asked the hero.

"I did because," he stopped and blinked, "Why _did_ I go along with it?"

A small but very awkward silence followed.

"But anyway! After I had to suffer for a few hours of suffering Ladybug called me and told me the akuma liked Marinette and wouldn't hurt anybody anymore if she went and celebrated his birthday with him. Really sweet, selfless and of course very brave of Marinette to put herself in potential danger to help someone despite knowing that person would rather die before returning the favor." Chat pulled Marinette closer and gave her a small cuddle, ignoring the coos some of the girls (Rose and Myléne) gave at the display.

"Girl, you are just too good! You know that right?" Alya grinned at her best friend who blushed.

"She really is, isn't she?" Chat agreed and winked at the girl in his arms who smiled back at him.

Loosening his grip on Marinette a little he continued telling again.

"So Ladybug called me up and let me know what happened but she told me she had some super secret mission so I had to protect Marinette on my own. Also, before anyone asks, no I still don't know what Ladybug's supposed to be secret mission was but I'm guessing she probably had something planned that she couldn't sneak out of.

Marinette had to admit to herself that what her partner said actually sounded like a much better excuse for not showing up then some mission without him that she refused to give him details about.

"Just try imagining how happy I was that I could get away from Chloé." Chat chuckled and many joined him.

"I bet you almost ran as fast as me!" Kim puffed his chest, unable to keep himself from boasting.

"Kim, no..." Max groaned at the the jock.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. So I went so Marinette's house to explain the plan and shile she was a little surprised, she stayed surprisingly calm." Chat chose to just ignore Kim and finally got to the part eveyone wanted to hear about.

"Yeah, even if you called me Princess and talked all about being my 'knight for the ball'." Marinette crossed her arms and smirked up at the hero who smirked right back.

"Wait! Princess?!" Alya cried out with a grin, the look in her eyes showing she wanted more details.

"What? I've just got a bit of a flair for the dramatic!" Chat leaned on Marinette and did an overly showy hairflip with his bangs.

"Just a bit? Try living for it, Kitty!" Marinette laughed when the boy almost toppled over when she stepped away from him.

"But what happened after that?" Ivan asked.

"Well, later that night Marinette met up with the akuma and while they spend time I stayed close until Marinette gave me the all clear when she figured out what I needed to do."

"Dude, you figured out an akuma?!" Nino asked Marinette who nodded.

"It's not as hard as some people think. I just had to pay attention to what he did and said and then it was pretty obvious." she shrugged and felt a little smug upon seeing multiple classmates staring at her in awe.

"Still, it didn't go as well as we hoped which got us kind of a pickle but Marinette managed to figure out how to escape from that too." Chat affectionately ruffled the girl's blue hair, ignoring her protests as he did so and grinning down at her in amusement when her hair was a mess and her mouth had formed into a displeased pout.

"Awesome." Juleka said.

"Yeah so when I got Marinette to safety I had to leave and the rest is about the same as it is with every fight. The akuma went after who wronged them, Ladybug and I showed up, we fought, we won and everything went back to normal! The end!" Chat clapped and bowed to the teens.

"You know, that's all mayor awesome and tells how you guys met but how did you become friends after that?" Alix asked.

"The next night Chat Noir came by my house again at my balcony to check if I was alright after everything the other day. It was pretty sweet of him." Marinette explained and playfully nugged Chat in the ribs with her elbow.

"Of course! It's a knight's duty to check up on his _Purr-incess_ , right?" Chat wiggled his eyesbrow with equal playfulness.

"Ugh! Did you really have to pun rigth now?" Marinette deadpanned only to have him lean up into her face.

"We both know you think me puns are _clawsome_ , my dear. You're gonna admit it evetually so better to it _meow_ then later~"

Luckily for Marinette she wasn't the only one who groaned this time, though sadly some of her classmates seemed to actually laugh but then again that might have been more about her suffering then finding the lame puns funny.

"So you came to check on her and..." Kim brought them back to the topic everyone wanted to hear more about.

"She invited me in for cookies! From then on I visit every now and then since she's good company to talk to and all and I really love it when she brings food that I didn't even have to ask about!" Chat grinned happily.

"Yeah, I get ya. The girl's parents make the best cookies in Paris." Alya nodded.

"Are you telling me you are only my friends for the cookies?" Marinette teased.

"Yup but we also love you!" Alya answered and quickly wrapped Marinette up in a hug as the baker's daughter laughed.

"Very much so!" Chat agreed as he too hugged her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"If anyone else here loves Marinette, feel free to join us!" he said invitingly to the others and soon everyone except Chloé and Sabrina was hugging the laughing Marinette.

"Guys, I can't breath like this!" she told them and when everyone finally let she realy had to take a few deep breaths.

"Whoops! Sorry, Mari!" Nino apologised for everyone.

"Yeah, these muscles are so strong they can hurt people a little too easily!" Kim proudly flexed.

"Is he serious?" Myléne whispered to Max who sighed and nodded, obviously embaressed for his friend.

"Hey, any chance you can shut him and his ego up?" Alix suddenly asked Chat who grinned.

"I can certainly try!" and without warning he grabbed Kim easily lifted him above his head with one hand placed on his back while the other by his side.

"Hey!" Kim yelled in surprise while the rest cheered.

"Okay, enough of that! Down you go~" Chat sang as he placed Kim back on the ground, the jock stumbling a little.

"That was so amazing! You lifted him up so easily! Can I please feel your muscles?" Rose asked excitedy asked.

"I don't see any harm so sure." Chat shrugged and held out his arm so Rose could gently feel them, chuckling as she swooned while doing so.

"Careful, Rose! The cat has an ego too and you're making it grow!" Marinette teased.

"Oh, we both know you're just jealous, _Purr-incess_! Don't worry though, you can feel my abs if you want~" Chat wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, Kitten." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Bleh!" Chloé stuck her tongue out in disgust at their flirting, bringing the attention back to her.

Chat frowned as he walked up to the most spoiled girl of Paris.

"That reminds me of why I actually came here. Listen, I personally don't care what you think of me. You can call me worthless, say I'm not a good hero or scribble on my pictures for all I care. I can laugh that off. But! Don't. Bully. My. Princess." she spoke the last words with such intensity is was scary.

So scary in fact that Chloé couldn't even get herself to respond.

Chat gave a satisfied nod before becoming him usual happy self again and grinning at Marinette.

"That's settled for at least a day until she starts acting like herself again but at least it's something, right?" he chirped as he bounded over to her.

"Thank a lot, Chat. You're the best." Marinette smiled gratefully.

With another wink he knelt down on one knee in front of her and gently kissed her hand.

Despite being more then used to having him do that to her as both Marinette and as Ladybug, this was the first time she actually blushed when he did so.

' _Probably_ _because there's so many other people watching._ ' she thought to herself.

"I'll make sure to visit some time this week, alright?" Chat asked charmingly but Marinette knew what he really meant.

She's see him later that night.

She smiled back at him "See you soon, Chat Noir."

With that he was gone.

"GIRL! Did he just _kiss your hand_?!" Alya shrieked excitement as she practically tackled her best friend.

Soon Marinette was surrounded by her chattering classmates as they all wanted to know more about the hero she was friends with.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" a voice suddenly asked and Marinette gasped upon seeing Adrien standing there.

Nino roughly grabbed the model by the shoulders and shook him.

" _Dude_! Where the heck were you!?" he cried out.

After managing to wrench himself free Adrien sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I got caught by some fangirls of mine and they wouldn't let me go. Now what did I miss?" he asked curiously.

"You're not gonna belief this! Marinette here is _friends_ with _Chat Noir_ and he totally told Chloé off!" Alya's grin was so big it looked like her face was about to split into two.

"Really! That's awesome, Marinette!" Adrien grinned at Marinette who turned bright red and managed an awkward giggle.

Adrien was impressed with her!

Because she knew Chat Noir!

She had to make sure to have her partner's favorite snacks that night.

He really deserved it after what he did for her.

 **The End**

 **Does anybody know a name for an akuma with emotion-based powers? I've got an idea for a fic but I don't know what to call the akuma! If you have an idea, please let me know in a review or PM.**


End file.
